Is This Really Happening?
by Allicat99
Summary: They don't have a normal life, but there are a LOT of surprises happening lately. How many surprises are coming? Are they all going to be good? How many can Max take before she breaks? Set before book 3. They are in abandoned house right outside of a small town.
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V

"Wake up Max. Come on, get up." I hear Nudge say as she shakes my arm.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Are there Erasers here?"

"No."

"Then why are you trying to wake me up?"

"Because we have a surprise for you!"

"We as in...? I don't want to be blown up by Gazzy and Iggy."

"We're not going to blow you up. Just come on."

"So Gazzy and Iggy are involved."

"Yes, but we kept a close eye on them. Don't worry, nothing is going to blow up. Angel, Fang, and I were the only ones who really planned it anyway."

"You could have planned it in my bed you know."

"Not really. But if you just want to stay here in bed that's fine with me."

"Thank you."

She walked out of the room and when I was almost asleep the door opened and Angel came in.

"Hi Sweety."

"Hi Max."

"Will you please come see your surprise?"

"Can I come see it later? I really want to sleep right now."

"Ok."

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She left easier than I thought she would. I laid back down and was almost asleep when the door opened again. I groaned and picked up the pillow beside me and threw it at the person at the door. I heard it hit the floor so it had to be Fang at the door, he's the only one fast and silent enough to get away from my throw that slickly.

"I don't want to get up Fang."

"I know but the others planned a big surprise for you, and they are really excited to show you. You don't want to hurt their feelings, do you?"

"First of all, don't play the guilt card on me. And second of all, I heard you were a big part of it too."

"I might have helped a litte bit. So will you please come see it?"

"I guess, but can I do it later, in like 30 minutes?"

"Nope." Fang said. Then he picked me up and started walking to the door.

"This is really the way you are getting me out to see this?" I said I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Well it's working isn't it?"

"You got her up!" I hear a little voice say. I look down and see it's Total.

"Yes, now are you happy?" I ask.

"Yes I am." Total says.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Fang. "And you can put me down now if you'd like. Unless you want to carry me back to my bed."

"I'll put you down, but you better not got back to bed." Fang says. He sit me down on the couch and tells me not to get up until he tells me to.

I lay down on the couch and before I know it I'm asleep.

"Really, again?" Fang says as he shakes my arm.

I sit up and frown at him.

"Iggy, is the f- stuff ready yet?" Fang yells.

"Almost." Iggy yells back.

"Ok, thanks! Nudge and Angel, is the other stuff ready?" Fang yells again.

"Yep." They say in unison while they walk up behind Fang.

They must have scared him because he fell back onto the floor and gasped. Angel, Nudge and I start laughing. Fang gets up and scowls at us.

"Come on. And stop laughing, it wasn't that funny." Fang says as he sticks a hand out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't say this last time but all the characters belong to the author. I only own the parts I make up.**

**They must have scared him because he fell back onto the floor and gasped. Angel, Nudge and I start laughing. Fang gets up and scowls at us.**

**"Come on. And stop laughing, it wasn't that funny." Fang says as he sticks a hand out to me.**

"It kind of was though." I say through laughs.

"Whatever. Just come on. Girls go help Iggy make sure everything is set up right." Fang says.

As I watch them walk away I wonder what they have planned. I hope this is a good surprise, not like a wanted poster for 6 bird kids.

"So, whats my surprize?" I ask Fang.

"You're about to see it, don't be so impatient."

"You know that I am not normally a patient person."

"I know, but can you be patient for just a few more minutes?"

"I'll try." I say. I wait a few seconds and say, "Can I know now?"

"Really?"

"Are you guys going to stand just there and argue? Or are you going to come see the surprise?" Gazzy asks.

"We will be right there." Fang says.

"Well why don't we go see my surprise?"

"I just want to tell you that it's not really a big surprise. It's small but they are really excited about it. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Thanks, but since it's from you guys I'm sure I will love it." And I mean it. If it's just picture they colored I would be so happy. If I didnt get anything I'd be perfectly fine too, I don't need anything specil.

"Ok, let's go see your surprise."

I walk into the dining room, or what used to be it, and see 4 smiling faces. I look on the table and see a breakfast feast.

"What is this?!" I ask.

"What does it look like?" Iggy asks.

"It looks like someone was hungry when they started breakfast." I say.

"To tell the truth, I almost ate half of it while I was cooking. The smell is very strong while you're making it, not that you'd know Max." Iggy says.

"Oh shut up Iggy, I'm not _that_ bad of a cook." I say.

"Ok Max." Iggy says with asmirk on is face.

"Ok guys, can you stop arguing long enough for Max to enjoy her surprize?" Nudge interups.

I realized that I really hadn't taken it all in. I just expeted there to be a couple of eggs or something for breakfast. On the table were eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, biscuits, gravy, pancakes, and wafles. The is the biggest breakfast we've had in a long while.

"Oh my goodness! This all looks so good! Thank you guys. But why is this all for me?"

"Well you're just such a good leader, and we wanted to say thank you in a specail way, not just a pat on the back." Gazzy says.

"How'd you get all this food? It wasn't here last night." I say.

"Well that's where Fang came in. He got up at 2:00 this morning and went shopping in town." Iggy says.

"But the nearest town is 45 minutes away." I say to Fang.

"Are you saying I am a slow flyer?" Fang asks in a teasing voice.

"No, I just don't see why you went through all the trouble of getting this all, especially in the middle of the night when you should be sleeping. And I'm sure you guys had to get up early to fix this all too." I say.

"We didn't have to get up too early. We got up at 5:30, and only Gazzy complained." Nudge says

"I didn't complain. At least not by myself." Gazzy shoots back.

"Well thank you guys for making this. It was really sweet of you." I say with a big smile.

"Ok, enough sweet sappyness. Let's eat!" Fang yells.

"Wait! Max gets the first serving." Angel yells.

"Ok, well hurry up and get your plate. I'm hungry." Iggy says.

"I'm going to go extra slow for that Iggy." I tell him.

Once we all got our food and ate we sat in the living room. For the first time in what felt like forever, we were actually full.

"That was really good. Thank you guys for doing that." I tell them all.

"I'm happy you liked your surprize." Nudge says.

"Me too. It was good." Gazzy says with a laugh.

"Wait, that's not all. There is more." Fang says.

By the way everyone looked at him with puzzled expressions, nobody knew what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Fang? This is all we've got." Gazzy says with a questioning look on his face.

"When I was out I thought of something and bought something for Max myself." Fang says with a smirk on his face. He stands up and looks down at me. "Well are you coming?"

I stand up and follow him down the hallway where all the bedrooms are as the chatter in the living room starts up again. I wonder what he got me? Why didn't anyone know? Normally at least one person would know what he was up to. Apperently I wasn't paying attention because I bumped into him. But not only bump him but knock him to the ground and land on top of him.

"You are really clumsy today." I say teasingy.

"It might have something to do with the lack of sleep I had last night getting things for you." Fang says with fake angryness in his voice.

We stand up and I ask, "So, are you going to show me my other surprise? Or are you going to fall down again?"

"Ha ha. Your're so funny. Come on." He opens the door and he walks in. I walk in behind him and see that we are in one of the extra rooms we don't really use.

"An extra room?"

"No. See how the bed has sheets? In your favorite color? And there is a lightbulb that actually works in that lamp?"

I guess I was showing my confusion more than I thought I was because he looked at me and said, "I made this room more homie for you so you don't have to share a room with the other girls anymore."

"Why'd you do this for me? You should have done it for yourself, not me."

"But I wanted to do it for you."

"Thank you." I say as I walk over and give him a hug before I even realized what I was doing. It must have not bothered him because he hugged me back. When I leaned back a liitle to see his face he looked down at me. We must have got caught up in the moment because some how our lips were all of a second pushed together. Once I realized what happend I started pulling back buy Fang put his hand on the back of my head to keep me close. I stopped pulling back and started going with the moment.

"Oh my gosh!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned around and saw Gazzy with a shocked face staring at us. He started running out and I screamed out, "Wait Gazzy, let me explain." I couldn't explain it to him, but I had to call him down.


End file.
